lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:James of the iron hills/Snoke the revived Darth Vader? Contains Star Wars 7 spoilers
WARNING! THIS THEORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS VII AS WELL AS THE WHOLE STAR WARS SERIES AND SOME STAR WARS LEGENDS COMICS!! Since the release of The Force Awakens different questions have been thrown about, debated and theorised. One of the more prominent questions is the identity of Supreme Leader Snoke, the seemingly gargantuan lord of the First Order. So far the most prominent theories have been that he is the old sith lord Darth Plagueis, he is Darth Vader or even the sinister Emperor Palpatine. The theory I propose is almost a mesh of them while covering some other questions, it does also mention some now uncanon material from before Disney’s purchase of Lucas Films but the Theory as a whole still stands without it. My belief is that Snoke is not Vader or Sidious, but both at once… This works in that the actual body of Snoke belonged to Darth Vader but has been revived and repurposed by the Emperor Palpatine before or after the demise of both of them. I’ll start off by explaining how we can tell Snoke uses Anakin’s body before we move onto the trippy Force side of it. So the only pictures of Vader without the mask we get during the OT is in the Last film where he removes his mask at the end of the film, which is good for us since it is the closest date we need to the events of Force Awakens. As seen in the picture to the right (or in the link here: http://i.imgur.com/gsJZasw.jpg) they are uncannily similar with the same long scar on their skull and pale skin. The main differences though is the sunken cheeks, scar position and facial disfigurement on Snoke. Luckily for us this is all explained by one thing; Vader’s funeral pyre on Endor. After being exposed to the flame for hours on end we can see it melted even Vader’s helmet. So it could be the cause of Snoke’s extra scarring as well as the tightened skin, causing the movement of the scar and sunken cheeks. One other change is the face shape, even though we can’t see Vader’s complete face shape in the suit it is more ovular than Snoke’s this could be a purely artistic decision but it could also be caused from the shape of Darth Vader’s inner mask which as you can see in the image to the right is more rounded and this could have caused the melting skin to mold into the interior mask shape although this is less likely. But, the body doth not make the man, so that’s what is being explained next. My theory is that the spirit of Darth Sidious reached out to his greatest disciple to give him life again; Darth Vader as both a form of revenge and as an easy way out. In the now uncanon lore there is a dark side power called Force Transfer which is pretty much a kind of dark side possession. They could do this by pushing their force powers and consciousness into another being or an inanimate object, doing this would destroy their old body (If they had one). So I think that after Sidious was thrown from the seemingly endless cliff inside the Death Star (Which was moon sized so he’d be falling for a very long time) he started trying to possess Darth Vader, he chose Vader because for one he knew the Apprentice well and could know how to mentally overpower him and would want revenge for Darth Vader’s betrayal. But by the time Sidious overcame Vader he’d already died in Luke’s arms so what Sidious had possessed was a corpse. So now we have an explanation for who it is and whose body it is but we still need to clear up a few things, namely, how is Snoke living? Now I refer to the most popular theory, the Plagueis theory. In the scene where Sidious and Anakin discuss the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis, Sidious says quote, Palpatine: He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power...which, eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death...but not himself ‘He taught his apprentice everything.” Although this may have been Sidious bragging, perhaps Plagueis may have actually taught Sidious everything he knew. Including his resurrection magic. What if once Sidious had possessed Vader he had brought the body back to life after the Funeral Pyre was complete and the body of Vader sent to whatever unknown fate after the end of ROTJ. One small hitch is the fact that it was said Plagueis couldn’t revive or bring himself back from the dead. Although maybe this is solved by the fact that he wasn’t bringing himself back to life but Darth Vader instead. Sidious it seems would be a kind of limbo between his own body and Vader’s so that as his old body died, it brought Vader’s back to life. Not only does this explain who Snoke is but also explains the seemingly similar theme played for Snoke and Plagueis, it isn’t Plagueis’ second theme but Sidious’ cheating death theme. This also explains how Kylo Ren got Darth Vader’s helmet, with Snoke either keeping the armour with him or leading Kylo to it. Telling me what you think and what I might have missed in the making of this series and do note that I have only seen snippets of the Clone Wars and none of Rebels. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts